She's Gone
by HoneyC
Summary: How would Aang feel if Koh finally got what he wanted the most? Taang DISCONTINUED
1. Void

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: TLA. . . A girl could only dream.

Aang's POV

It was then that I lost who I was. I felt like I had fallen into a dark shady abyss and my one life line was snatched by an unseen presence. It was then that my hope had been lost, my will had been broken, and my beating heart. . . had stilled. I was frozen, struck by the hand the spirits decided to place in my hands in this. . . game? _Did they think this was a game? Was this payback? Was this because of my mistakes?_

My legs felt heavy. It felt like a weight had been pressed down on my chest, leaving me gasping for sweet air that I knew I would never breathe. I felt my hands begin to tingle, then all feeling was lost. That dead feeling spread all over my body until I was absolutely numb. I couldn't feel the shift as I left the spirit world to the real world. I couldn't feel the burn of the tears that slid down my face. I couldn't feel the earth from under my feet, like it had been taken from me. . . my world had been taken from me.

I wasn't even able to take three steps until I felt reality crash down on me, leaving me on my knees. _Was that real? How did this happen?_ They came running to my side. They saw the scars, the blood, and the tears from the fight._ It wasn't enough._ I heard them talking; asking about _her_, but I couldn't hear them nor make out any words. My ears were ringing with her voice calling my name _"Aang"_ desperately and his last words.

_"You are too late"_

Someone forced me to look up and it was then they saw the change. Something in my eyes must have** told** them when I returned. I was able to make out the shapes of their body's falling to the floor in anguish. I heard their sobs. Them calling my name. Their sadness. Them needing me. But I couldn't help them. I couldn't help her. . . _I was too late._

I was dizzy and everything was changing so fast. Too fast. Too fast for me to hold onto anything. Even though I realized Katara was holding me nothing was slowing down. She was gone.

_She's gone. . ._

**Well I tried again. Feel free to review :)**


	2. Flooded by Flashbacks

**A/N: Thanks to you guys that reviewed. I guess this is now a 2-shot. If that exists. . . now it does anyway. **

**Disclaimer: You know, like many others I seem to wonder why we need this if this is a ****_fanfiction_**** site. But no. I don't.**

* * *

"He's been sitting there for days Zuko, we need to do something" Katara paused to look out of the glass doors leading to the palace garden, "I'm worried about him."

"I know what you mean. It's hard enough to get him to eat anything. What do you want me to do?" Zuko looked as troubled as she did. Then there was silence.

None of them slept very well after Aang came back from the spirit world. He was never able to tell them what exactly happened, but her absence said it all. Katara peered into her husband's eyes which had dark circles underneath them; then back at the doors. She went closer and began to see the silhouette of a figure sitting with their legs crossed and their back against a tree near the turtle-duck pond.

"We can't just leave him out there, it's getting darker by the minute. Go get him. Bring him inside at least." Katara whispered slowly placing her hand on the door.

"We tried that already, Katara." The water tribe warrior said walking into the room; Suki followed. They too had dark circles under their eyes. "Twice."

"Zuko-"

"Fine, Katara" Zuko interrupted.

The three watched as the newest Fire Lord opened the glass door and walked to the figure sitting by the pond.

_They had arrived at the palace for their visit a week ago. Everything had been fine. But one morning she was playing with the turtle ducks, one leg was knee deep in the water, the other folded so she could comfortably sit beside the pond. Aang sat on a bench 20 feet or so away watching his raven haired beauty being gentle towards the little animals. Gentle was one word he couldn't really see her as, but she always knew how to prove him wrong. She was smiling, and the sunlight radiated her ivory skin, like she was almost glowing. Aang stared dreamily at her. Katara had fussed at her this morning to take the hair out of her face so they can actually see her. She had agreed. Well she fought, used a lot of inexcusable terms toward the cause of her annoyance and finally agreed. Katara; of course, did her hair, making sure the bangs were pinned back but her hair was down loosely._

Zuko touched Aang's arm gently, trying to wake him up out of his daze. "Aang?"

Aang looked terrible. Eyes; bloodshot and red rimmed from unheard tears. Deep blueish black circles underneath. Clothes were still torn although Katara's healing sessions had patched up any scar or bruise he had, but he looked. . . breakable. Like he was almost dead. Pale and no sign of life in his eyes as he stared blankly at the pond._ He doesn't look like Aang anymore. Not the Aang I know._

"Aang, we want you to come inside. You need to eat. And bathe. And well; live." Zuko again tried to shake him, but no response. Aang had not turned his head towards his sifu let alone try to speak. He sat there. Lifelessly.

_"Avatar" A voice he was familiar with cooed, leaving a chill running down his back and the hairs standing up on his neck. Aang looked around frantically, but saw nothing._

_"Such a pretty face, don't you think?"_

_Aang's eyes immediately darted back to the love of his life, watching her quietly laugh at the baby turtle duck in her hand. Panic and worry spread across his features like wildfire._

_"Show yourself!" Aang shouted, looking for the cause of his dread, he again saw nothing._

_A menacing laugh erupted from behind him. In a flash Aang was on his feet; no emotion on his face. Hiding the panic he turned around to find the damned centipede. There was a sound in the distance. By the time Aang turned his head the Face Stealer sprung out of the pond with his usual white mask grinning at the young girl taking in her shocked expression, savoring it. Then lunged at her; taking her with his middle legs dragging her under the water._

_"TwinkleT-" She attempted to scream before her entire body was submerged._

"-and we are here for you Aang. We need you now more than ever. You need us too." Zuko was still standing by the young avatar, trying to get through to him.

Aang was never paying attention to what his friend had said. His mind was too busy being flooded with memories.

_Sprinting towards the pond Aang heard his friends running into the garden wondering what the scream was for. He dove in after her, quickly reaching the bottom, but nothing was there but mud. He frantically searched the bottom of the pond but found nothing and came back to the surface for air. Heavily breathing, he looked up at his friends._

_"Aang what happened?"_

_"Why are you in the pond?"_

_"We heard a scream"_

_"Aang, why do you look like that?"_

_"He took her. He (pants) wants her face." Aang yelled still trying to breathe. "He took her."_

"- come on Aang, answer me!" Zuko Finished looking down at his friend a little annoyed after being ignored.

_He was running as fast as he could to reach the giant dead tree in time to save her. Heart pounding. Mind racing too fast to think straight, he pushed himself harder than he ever had before._

"Aang are you even listening to me?!"

_"Aang!" Her voice called to him as he neared the tree. His strides turned to bounds as he made his way to the small area right outside of the tree's opening. He paused, to straighten his face. No emotion; he thought to himself. Then continued to run down into the dark cave, known as Koh's home. He couldn't see. It was too dark. His vision was momentarily suspended until his foot finally reached the floor. There was a dimly lit lantern sitting upon the round edge of the well that allowed him to see. Struggling to breathe he looked around for any sign of her._

_No._

"Aang, whatever is going on, I need you to wake up!" The Fire Lord yelled into the airbender's ear.

"Zuko!" Katara came running outside, "Don't yell at him!" Suki and Sokka followed after her.

"He's not even listening!" Zuko yelled back at his wife. The four friends stood around Aang not knowing what to do.

_He slowed his breathing. No emotion, no emotion at all- he chanted in his head. Koh slithered his way down from the top of the tree._

_"What have you done with her!" Aang yelled; forcing himself to keep an even face._

_"Who, might I ask are you asking of, young avatar?" Koh teased, turning away._

_Aang snapped, "WHERE IS SHE?!"_

_Koh's head snapped back in hopes of scaring the avatar, claiming his face for his collection, but Aang knew better. As quick as he lost control he gained it back. Koh grinned. Aang watched as Koh slowly exchanged his face for a new one. . ._

_"you are too late"_

"- and it's not good for you to be out here." Katara pleadingly whispered.. Still no response from the avatar. He hadn't even flinched.

_Fury. Pure fury. It was all so quick. Before he knew it, Aang was bleeding and out of the dark cave being dragged away by his past selves._

_"Calm yourself Aang." Roku sounded._

_"Please Avatar Aang, we are trying to help you" Yangchen_

_"Don't be stupid Aang, you can't and won't win this fight." Kyoshi_

_"LET. GO." Aang seethed, trembling with rage and bereavement. He struggled against his past lives, fighting them as hard as he could. But something made him stop._

"You know Aang, I know how you feel; sort of. When Yue-"

_"Aang," The most grave voice stood out from the rest. Aang stopped fighting and looked up. Avatar Kuruk. Aang had never seen him look as depressed and regretful._

_" I am so sorry that this has happened. You have every damn right to be angry, but fighting us will not help anyone. Koh would have stolen your face if we were not__here " Aang tensed at his name but listened to the water tribe avatar. He had been through this before._

_"What do I do now?" Aang asked weakly, letting the moisture from his eyes run freely._

_"It hurts me more than you know to say this, but there is __nothing__ you can do."_

"Aang, please"

Snapping out of it, the avatar looked up. He looked at them one by one; staring deep into their eyes. They were shocked to see he actually responded. Then there it was. The first words Aang had said in three days. It came out as a quiet whisper that they could barely hear. His eyes drifted down to where they stared intensely at the pond.

"I'm not giving up that easily, Toph"

* * *

**Sooo, feel like reviewing? :) I'd love to hear whatever you have to say. I didn't write the fight between Koh and Aang because I figured you'd picture it in your head using your imagination and that's better than anything I could ever write. I hope it made sense. Let me know what you think,**

**-HoneyC**


End file.
